Journey Of Three
by Mattii-Fairyqueen-Richards
Summary: Three teens set of in the world of Pokemon reaching towards there dreams with every step. They have ups and they have downs but with all three together they will try there hardest to reach there gaols. Rated T for later chapters.


**Journey Of Three**

**Hi, and welcome to my first ever fan fiction, yay im sure your all exited, if not well i am!**

**I have had this idea in my head for a long time now and its eventually coming out. I really do hope you enjoy it and please review, i accept any kinds of review. I will only be writing this A/N in the other chapter's i wont.**

**I do not own pokemon or any part of the pokemon franchise, i do however own the two manin characters and some side characters.**

* * *

><p>The SS Anne cruised through the ocean, shinining in the sunlight. The on deck pool was deserted for some strange reason, it was usually bussling with people.<p>

A little boy with raven coloured hair that spiked up at the back and had a fringe sat beside a chair where a woman who also had raven hair sunbathed. His bright blue eyes looked down at the pool water.

"Mommy, can i go swim?" he turned to his mother who was wearing a pair of black sun galsses, a straw hat atop her head and was wearing a all white one piece swim suite, "Yes dear, but only in the kiddie pool" she replied.

The little boy smiled before walking, yeh sure he hated the kiddie pool, it was shallow and he knew how to swim...sort of. He got into the pool and there was a little girl and a little boy in there.

The little girl had purple hair with a pink swim hat on, her eyes were a deep grey colour. The little boy had white hair and crimson coloured eyes. He looked at the two before pulling out a little action figure of a Lapras and started playing with it in the water.

He noticed the little girl come over, "Hi" she said. He looked up at her, seh was holding her hand out, "Hi" was all he said in reply, "My names Ellis, can i join?" she asked, "Sure...my names Maxi" the raven haired boy replied before going back to playing.

Ellis pulled out a pikachu on a surf board, "Wow, you like action figures to?" asked Maxi in surprise, "Sure do, Pikachu's my fave" Ellis replied before going back to making her surfing Pikachu surf the little ripples she was making.

The white haired boy looked over and smiled before pulling out a Seadra action figure before makeing his way over, "Hi, im Mika, may i join?" he asked and gained a nod oof both Maxi and Ellis.

* * *

><p>Time flyed by and it was time for the three to get of back to there cabins, so they said bye, "Hey, wanna play again tommorow?" asked Ellis, "Sure" replied Maxi and Mika at the same time.<p>

"Mika dear, lets go" Mika rushed of after hearing his mother's cries. Ellis heard her mother call so she ran of leaving Maxi by him self. Then he felt two hands wrap around his waist and pulled him out the water, "Come on Maxi, lets go back" he heard his mothers voice.

Maxi layed in bed looking out the small cabin window up at the stars, 'One day, im going to be the woirld greatest trainer' he thought to himslef before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>The whole summer passed by and the end was coming to soon for Maxi and his new friends, "Im going tommorw" Ellis said in her girly voice, "Me to" Mika added on, "I dont want to go...but we can stay in touch cant we?" Maxi asked, "Sure we can" Allis replied.<p>

They sat and smiled at each other before they all dove in and wrapped each other in a hug. They played the hole day with there action figures and before they knew it, it was getting late, "Mika dear, come on now" Mike ran of after giving they both a hug again, "Ellis, come on" she hered her mother call, "Bye Maxi" Ellis said before running away.

Maxi waited for his mother to come get him. He made his way over to the railing and watched as the waves went by, "Wow...pretty" he said. Suddenly a flash of blue went by that startled Maxi, "Huh, whats that?" he asked looking up.

He could see a big blue bird with a long tail flying up into the clouds, "Mamma" he shouted while racing over, "mamma, i saw a big birdie" he said while pointing to the sky, his mother looked, "There is nothing there dear, seriously, you and your imagination" she said before laughing, "But i sware i seen it, i really did" he said, "Okay, looks like you need some sleep" his mother sai before picking him up and walking back to the cabin.

Maxi looked over his shoulder and the sky was bursting with colour, it was oranges mixed with blue that were mixed with pinks, 'I did to see a bird, and one day im going to find it' he thought to himself while smiling.

* * *

><p>The next day flew by and before they knew it the SS Anne was in Vermillion city. Maxi stood at the top of the boat stairs with Ellis and Mika on each side, "Looks like this is it" Ellis said letting a tear fall from her eye, "Yeh, but my mamma said she will bring me to see you both" Mika said, "Yeh, mine to" Mika added in.<p>

They all group hugged once more before walking of. There mothers had all became friends while on the cruise, they all had a lot in common, they all likes shopping and thye were all devorced. They all walked of together and bidded farewell before going there separate ways.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, i hope you liked it and remember R&amp;R thankyou"<strong>


End file.
